Just Some Guy
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark and Roger are both in love but not with eachother. MarkOMC RogerOMC CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. I Miss Him

**For some reason I was in the mood for something that has Mark and Roger with guys other than each other.**

Mark sighed and brushed the hair out of Justin's face. "You are so beautiful." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. Justin had jet-black hair, which made his bright green eyes stand out even more. Mark ran his hands down Justin's chest over his washboard abs.

"No Mark you're beautiful." Justin said as he pulled back from the kiss.

"No you two are disgusting." Roger sighed from his perch by the window.

"You're just mad because Scott is out of town for the weekend." Mark replied as he threw a pillow at him.

Roger rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar strumming a few random notes and setting it down again.

"Roger you'll be fine. Scott will be back tomorrow." Justin pointed out.

"Yes I know, but your guys' little love fest over there isn't helping things." Roger complained

"So get your ass out of the loft and leave us to have mad hot sex." Mark laughed

Roger sighed and stood up. "I have no where to go."

"Go see Collins." Mark offered.

Roger put on his coat and walked toward the door. "Fine, but please don't be having sex on the couch when I get back. I don't need to see that again."

"Fuck you." Mark laughed as Roger walked out the door.

"Now where were we?" Justin asked pushing Mark down on the couch and crawling on top of him.

Mark smiled and traced his tongue over his lips begging for entrance. Justin gladly opened his mouth and Marks tongue hungrily explored.

--

"Collins open up the door." Roger said, as he stood impatiently outside.

"What?" Collins asked as he opened it up.

"I'm bored and I can't sit at the loft anymore and watch the two lovebirds go at it when Scott is out of town." Roger sighed

"Come in." Collins said leading him inside.

"You know Scott will be back tomorrow." Collins pointed out.

"Yes I know will everyone stop pointing that out." Roger said as he collapsed onto the couch. "You got any alcohol I need a drink."

Collins rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen coming back a moment later with two cups and a bottle of stoli. "Will this do?"

"As long as it will fuck me up it will do." Roger said taking the cup from the professor's hands. "Where's Angel?"

"Out shopping with Mimi or something like that."

"Oh sounds fun." Roger said sarcastically

Collins smiled and picked up the phone. "Why don't we call Mark and we can all go out?" He suggested

"Sure but I wouldn't call just yet. I'm willing to bet they are right in the middle of something." He laughed

Collins rolled his eyes and put down the phone. "Is that all they ever do?"

"No that's all I ever do. But lately yes that's all they do."

Just then the phone rang and Collins picked it up. "Hello."

"Tell…Rog…Scott…called…needs…to…oh…god…call…him…oh…oh…back…" Mark panted on the other end.

"Could you at least stop fucking before you call next time?" Collins asked hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Roger asked.

"Mark, he said Scott called and he wanted you to call him back." He said. "And you were right they sounded pretty preoccupied.

Roger smiled. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course."

Roger picked up the phone and dialed the number of the hotel Scott was staying at. "Hey baby." Roger said into the phone. "Mark said you called?"

"Hey, yeah he um…sounded a little busy when I called though." Scott laughed

"Yeah well you know him and Justin. They are all over each other all the time."

"You act like we aren't."

"Yeah that's true." Roger sighed. "So what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know I'll be getting in a little earlier than planned tomorrow. I changed the flight so I'll be there at noon instead of three."

"Really that's great! Why did you change the flight?"

"Cause I realized I couldn't stand being away from you and New York longer than I have to." He laughed

Roger smiled. "I miss you too."

"Well, listen babe I just wanted to let you know. But I have to go now the family wants to have dinner." Scott sighed

"Ok bye baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Scott said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Collins asked as Roger put the phone back.

"He's coming home earlier than planned tomorrow." Roger said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, there ya go."

Collins turned around and looked at the door as Angel walked through with Mimi. Both had their hands full of bags. "Hey baby." Angel said as she walked over and placed a soft kiss on Collins' lips.

"Hey Roger." The two said in unison.

"Hey."

Mimi walked over and sat down next to him. "Why are you here?"

"The two lovebirds are at the loft fucking and…" He started to explain

"Without Scott here it makes you sad." Angel finished for him

"Yes, but he's coming home earlier than planned tomorrow so I'm happy right now." He replied.

"Well that's good." Mimi said standing up off of the couch. "I'm gonna head home guys. Roger you wanna come back with me?" She asked

"Sure." He sighed as he stood up. "Thanks for putting up with my bitching Col."

"Hey if I didn't who would?" Collins laughed

"Hey Rog, feel like carrying my bags?" Mimi asked

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

"No now come on lover boy lets go." She said as they walked out the door.

**Yeah I can't decide how I feel about this it may turn into Mark/Roger but I'm not sure yet but reviews would be amazing!**


	2. Your Back!

**Yeah so I realized that I am such a Mark/Roger whore that trying to write them with other people is really hard! You have no idea how many times when I was supposed to write Scott I wrote Mark and when I meant to write Justin I would write Roger!**

Roger let out a heavy sigh from his spot on the couch. "Roger you're fine its only 12:30. Scott will be here soon." Mark said as he came over and sat down next to him.

"I know." He replied not looking up from the ground.

"Hey." Justin said as he came out of Marks room and made his way over to the couch.

"Hey baby." Mark said as Justin bent down and kissed him. "You're up early."

"Early? Its 12:30." Justin retorted

"I know, but I figured I had worn you out last night." Mark laughed

"Oh trust me you did, but when I woke up and you weren't in my arms I didn't want to go back to sleep." Justin said with a smile

"Aww…" Mark cooed as he pulled Justin down onto his lap.

Justin smiled and kissed Mark one last time before standing back up, and walking to the kitchen.

"Make me some coffee!" Roger yelled at him

"Yes your highness." Justin yelled back.

"I knew there was a reason I liked him." Roger said with a smile at Mark.

Justin laughed and walked back to the couch handing Roger a cup of coffee. Justin smiled and grabbed Marks hand pulling him back into the kitchen. "Help me whip up some breakfast." He whispered in his ear.

Roger sighed and laid back on the couch, closing his eyes.

--

Roger couldn't help but smile as he felt a pair of warm soft lips pressed flush against his. He opened his eyes and saw Scott's familiar dark brunette hair and deep brown eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead." Scott whispered against his lips.

"Welcome back sexy." Roger sighed as he grabbed his hips and pulled him down on top of him.

"Mmm…I missed you baby." Scott moaned into Rogers's neck.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"No….A) I was with my family and B) I wasn't with you." He sighed

"What was the best part?" Roger asked

"Mmm…the phone sex with you." Scott replied trailing his hand up the inside of Rogers's thigh.

"Really? That happened to be my favorite part of this weekend too." Roger smirked

Scott laughed as his hand began to toy with the waistband on Rogers pants. Roger wrapped his arms tighter around Scott as he heard the loft door slide open.

"Hey your home." Mark commented as him and Justin walked through the door.

"Where were you two?" Roger asked

"Well you fell asleep on the couch…" Justin started

"So we went out to film for a while." Mark finished.

"Oh I ran into Collins on my way from the airport, they're all coming over here at five and then we are going over to the Life." Scott said

"Ok." Mark said as he grabbed Justin's hand. "Help me edit some film babe."

"Sure." Justin said as they walked over to the table that had all of Marks film equipment on it.

Roger smiled and pulled Scott back down pushing their lips together again. "How long do we have until everybody gets here?" Roger asked.

"Like three hours." Scott replied as he pushed his hands up under Rogers's shirt.

"That's not long enough." Roger pouted

"How is that not long enough?" Scott asked as he placed a kiss on Rogers's stomach.

"Cause." Roger whispered putting his lips to Scotts ear. "I missed you, so I plan on fucking you long and hard."

"Oh…really?" Scott said raising his eyebrow.

Roger smiled as he began leaving a trail of kisses down Scotts jaw line tell he reached his neck. He stopped there and began nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin there.

"Bedroom." Scott panted.

--

"Fuck that was amazing." Scott sighed as Roger began to pull out of him.

"Yes it was." Roger said wrapping his arms around Scott and pulling his body close.

Scott sighed and looked over at the clock. "Ugh its 4:30 we should probably shower before everyone gets here."

"No baby. I just wanna lay here with you." Roger cooed into the brunette's neck.

"Come on, shower with me." Scott said as he grabbed Rogers's cock. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Well, in that case." Roger smiled as he stood up pulling Scott with him.

Scott wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into the bathroom.

Mark opened his eyes as he heard Roger moan and the shower turn on. "Wake up baby." He said to Justin who was lying underneath him on the couch.

Justin placed a small kiss on Marks lips and looked at his watch. "We still have a half an hour tell they'll be here I'm going back to sleep."

Mark rolled his eyes and laid his head down on Justin's chest.

Scott turned off the shower and kissed Roger again. "I told you I would make it worth while."

"Well, you definitely kept your promise." Roger said with a smile.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. "Go get the door." Roger said slapping Scott on the ass.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to." Roger smirked

Scott rolled his eyes and wrapped a towel around his waist as he padded out of the bathroom. He opened the door to find Angel, Collins, Mimi, Joanne, and Maureen standing there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Collins said. "What's with the towel?"

"I just got out of the shower." He said walking back to the bathroom.

"Whereas Roger?" Angel asked.

"Bathroom." Scott responded.

"Aww…look how cute they are." Joanne cooed as she pointed to Mark and Justin who were still asleep on the couch.

Collins laughed and threw a pillow at Marks head. "Wake up." He called

"What?" Mark asked sleepily opening his eyes.

"Get your ass up and get ready. We're going to the Life." Mimi said.

"Or did Scott not tell you?" Maureen asked

"No he told me." Mark said as he pushed himself off of Justin and stood up. He grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him to the bedroom. "Come on lets get ready."

Angel rolled her eyes and collapsed down onto the couch. Collins sat down next to her, while everyone else found somewhere to sit.

"Hurry up!" Maureen said as Roger and Scott came out of the bathroom. Roger just flipped her off as he followed Scott into his room.

A few minutes later the boys all emerged from their bedrooms. Mark and Justin came over and sat down on the couch, as did Scott, but Roger made a beeline for the bathroom.

Collins rolled his eyes as he heard Roger turn on the blow dryer. "Roger you don't need to do your hair." He yelled.

"Yes I do!" Roger called back over the roar of the blow dryer.

"Scott go get your boy out of the bathroom." Joanne said slapping him on the arm.

"Ok." He sighed pushing himself up off the couch and walking toward the bathroom.

He walked up behind Roger and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Baby, come on I like your hair when it's all messy." He said as he placed a kiss on his neck.

Roger turned off the blow dryer and turned around to face him. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready."

"Baby…" Scott pleaded

"Scotty…" Roger said innocently. "I'm almost done."

"Fine." Scott sighed realizing that trying to fight with Roger on his hair was not worth it.

Roger smiled and turned the blow dryer back on as Scott walked back out to the living room.

"Any luck?" Maureen asked

"Nope. You know Roger and his hair threes just no fighting with that." Scott laughed

"Yeah that's true." Angel agreed

Finally after what seemed like forever Roger finally came out of the bathroom. "Ok you guys ready?"

"Yeah are you?" Mimi asked

"Yes." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Lets go." Roger wrapped his arm around Scott's waist as they all walked out the door.


End file.
